Deseo de fin de año
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: cuando falta poco para que se termine el año y el deseo no cumplido de una niña, hace que no pueda finalizar feliz el año: salvo que un ser verde le eche una mano


**¡Hola a todos Feliz navidad! Es un poco tarde pero espero que no les importe. **

**Yo me uno a Yunuen y Juanis y también subo mi fics especial de fin de año, que lo disfruten y espero sus rewiens y desde aquí les agradezco a todos por apoyarme y leer las locuras mías. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡Que empiece el show!**

**Diclamer: las tortugas no me pertenecen (ojala así fuera, yo no trabajaría en fabricas nunca mas, ja), solo los hechos ficticios de este fics y sus personajes.**

**Deseo de fin de año**

Las tortugas ya habían pasado la navidad con sus seres queridos, lo disfrutaron y estaban todos muy felices con sus regalos, que habian recibido de sus amigos. Llevaron a cabo la celebración en la guarida y para recibir el nuevo año, se le ocurrió al maestro Splinter pasarlo junto con los niños del orfanato, aquel donde sus hijos y el llevaron los juguetes a los niños del lugar hace dos años y donde su hijo Mike encontró a su gata Klum.

Era 31 de diciembre a la mañana, el día estaba nublado y empezando a nevar y las tortugas junto a su maestro y sus inseparables amigos Casey y April, estaban preparando todo para la celebración.

Cada uno estaba con un quehacer distinto: Leonardo y Miguel se encargaron de la comida, Donny y Rafa de la decoración y el resto de preparar el salón para la fiesta. Los niños y sus cuidadores estaban muy contentos con los muchachos y también estaban ayudando. Todo era alegría en el lugar, pero una pequeña figura sentada en una esquina parecía que no. La niña de 8 años miraba como todos se preparaban con entusiasmo ella los miro y largo un fuerte suspiro.

Mike salio de la cocina con una gran fuente de frutas y la puso en la mesa, el silbaba de la alegría que tenia pero cuando se giro, vio a la pequeña con la expresión triste y se le acerco para saber que tenia. La tortuga se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña y pregunto.

Oye, Eva ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre pequeña?, porque una princesita tan bella como tu, tiene esos ojos tan tristes, en un dia tan especial - le dijo, la niña de piel morena y cabello moteado, le miro y contesto.

Hoy no tengo deseos de celebrar, Mike- ella bajo su mirada, la tortuga no comprende la actitud de la niña y la vuelve a cuestionar.

¿Y eso porque Eva?- la pequeña larga otro suspiro sentido y contesta.

Porque se termina el año y todavía no se me cumplió el deseo que pedí en Navidad- Mike la mira interrogando con la mirada, Eva posee una expresión muy triste, Mike se sienta al lado de ella y le pregunta.

¿Y cual es el deseo que pediste, Eva?, ¿me lo puedes contar?- la niña toma un rosario que tiene entre sus pequeñas manos y le responde al quelonio.

Mi deseo es poder ver un ángel- Mike se quedo cortado, Eva al ver su expresión continuo- cuando mis padres murieron, un señor el que me trajo aquí, me dijo que a mis padres los vino a buscar un ángel y se los llevo al cielo, entonces yo le pedí a Dios que me mandara a ese ángel, el que se los llevo, para que me diga si mis padres están bien y si aun me quieren- finaliza la niña con los ojos cristalinos, Miguel no sabia que responderle, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, se contuvo las ganas de llorar y le respondió.

¡Bu-bue- bueno Eva!, esteee… todavía no se termina el año, quizás mas tarde se te cumpla el deseo, todavía no es tarde- le acaricia la mejilla- por que mejor no vas con los otros niños a jugar ¿Si? Y no estés triste Eva, se te cumplirá el deseo ya lo veraz- le responde dando ánimos a la niña, ella sonríe y le contesta.

¿Tu crees que se me cumplirá?- ella lo mira con esperanza, Mike sonríe como costumbre.

¡Si Eva así será!- la niña lo abraza y se va a jugar. Mike suspira y se rasca la cabeza, lo que dijo la niña lo shockeo, el no quiere que Eva termine triste el año, entonces de repente se le ocurre una idea y muy feliz sale y se dirige a la guarida. Detrás de la puerta, estaban Leo, Rafa y Donny quienes también escucharon la conversación que mantuvo su hermano con la niña, ellos también se conmocionaron con el deseo de Eva entonces se miraron entre ellos muy emocionados y cada uno siguió con lo suyo.

Leonardo seguía cocinando galletas, tratando de no llorar por lo de recién y de repente se le ocurrió: "Eva quiere ver un ángel", Leo enseguida sonríe y dice.: ¡Ella quiere ver un ángel!, ¡Ya se que hacer!- Leo termina su quehacer y también sale del lugar.

Por otro lado, Rafa termina de decorar la puerta, pensando en lo de recién, esta triste por el deseo de la niña, sabe que un deseo así es imposible de cumplir, pero de repente se para y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro: "Eva quiere ver un ángel" ¡Que buena idea se te ocurre Rafael!- se dice para si mismo y sale del orfanato a toda prisa.

Dónatelo chequea su correo electrónico en su notebook, pensando en lo de recién. El científicamente sabe que los Ángeles no existen y que el deseo de Eva es prácticamente imposible que se cumpla: "Eso es imposible", dice pero enseguida piensa y con una sonrisa dice: "A menos que…", deja su computadora y también se retira del lugar.

En el salón se encuentra el maestro tomando un te y ve que ninguno de sus hijos se encuentran en el lugar y se pregunta: ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Unas horas después, cada una de las tortugas regresa al lugar y con un paquete en la mano cada una, se miran entre ellos pero ninguno sospecha del otro y ni siquiera se preguntan que tiene cada uno entre sus manos, se miran y cada uno sigue su camino.

Ya llega la noche y empieza la celebración, todos comen los deliciosos platillos que prepararon Mike y Leo y reciben un aplauso por la buena comida. Después empiezan los juegos para los niños, preparados por el genio de la familia. Ya son las 23 horas y los niños felices comienzan a jugar esperando felices las 00 horas para dar inicio el nuevo año.

Eva por su parte se encuentra triste, falta una hora y todavía no se cumplió su deseo.

-Voy un rato afuera Peggy- le dice Eva a su cuidadora, ella la ve marcharse muy triste a la pequeña, Mike ve que la niña sale al patio y aprovecha para tomar su paquete y sale por la puerta de atrás. Las otras tortugas ven que la niña sale y también toman sus cosas y disimuladamente cada uno sale del lugar en direcciones distintas.

La pequeña Eva camina por el patio, caminando lentamente, toma el rosario que tiene en su cuello, se sienta en una hamaca y se mese tranquilamente. Le pequeña mira hacia el cielo y con lágrimas en los ojos dice:

Dios… ¿Porque no cumpliste con mi deseo?, acaso ¿No me escuchas? ¿Por qué no escuchas mis plegarias?- dice la niña secándose los ojos.

¡Claro que te escucha Eva!- se escucha una alegre voz que sale de un árbol, la niña se asombra al ver al sujeto de esa voz. La niña mira sorprendida al sujeto que baja. Es un hombre no muy alto que posee una túnica larga y blanca y con unas enormes alas que salen de su espalda, tiene una capucha que no permite distinguir su cara. Eva lentamente se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y dice muy feliz.

¿Eres un ángel?- el ángel se le acerca y dice:

Si, soy un ángel, Eva- responde, la niña aun muy sorprendida le pregunta

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lo se porque tu me solicitaste, en navidad le pediste a mi padre por mi y por eso he venido- le responde el ángel, la niña le dice con tristeza.

Yo pedí que vinieras en Navidad ¿Por qué llegas recién ahora?- el ángel se le queda mirando y no sabiendo que contestar dice.

¡Bueno, esteeee!...lo que pasa- dice articulando la voz a una mas gruesa- He tenido mucho trabajo, veraz, los Ángeles somos muy solicitados, no somos muchos en el cielo, y muchas personas nos necesitan, muchas veces tenemos que apurarnos con los tramites y tratar de cumplirles a todos, hay muchos deseos que cumplir ,es por eso que vengo ahora, no pude venir a verte en navidad, además era cumpleaños de su hijo Jesús y nuestro dios nos pidió organizarle una gran fiesta en su honor- le dice el ángel hablando muy rápido, la nena no le entiende muy bien y rascándose la cabeza le pregunta:

La verdad no te entendí mucho, pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el ángel la mira y asiente.

Si la que quieras- La niña suspira y pregunta.

¿Por qué te llevaste a mis padres?- el ángel la mira sorprendido por la pregunta y pensando en la respuesta, le contesta.

Bueno, veraz, me los lleve, por que habian sacado boleto- la niña lo mira arqueado una ceja no entendiendo.

¿Sacaron boleto? ¿De que?

¡Uy!...Quiero decir, que les llego la hora, era el momento de que fueran al cielo- el ángel se sienta al lado de la niña quien lo mira de reojo.

Al cielo ¿Pero por que a ellos?, te los llevaste y me dejaron sola- ella le brillan los ojos.

Les los lleve a ellos, porque eran buenas personas.

Pero hay muchas personas buenas en el mundo y hay muchas personas malas ¿Por qué no te llevaste a la gente mala?- pregunta Eva.

Nosotros no llevamos gente mala al cielo, si lo hiciéramos donde estamos no seria el cielo, mas bien ¡seria un conventillo!- dice el Ángel, alzando las manos, la nena se asombra por la actitud del ángel.

¿Mis padres eran buenas personas para ir al cielo?

Si Eva, veraz, aquí en la tierra hay gente muy buena pero son muy pocas. Cuando dios nos pide que traigamos gente buena, es por que las necesita, Dios quiere a las buenas personas a su lado para tener un buen cielo, tus padres eran unas de ellas, por eso se los llevo y ¿Sabes para que?- le pregunta a la nena.

No ¿Para que?- pegunta intrigada

Para que los ayude a preparar al cielo para cuando lleguen mas personas a vivir allí. El cielo se parece a la tierra solo que allí, todo es alegría, las personas cuidan los bosques, los animales, el agua, todos se ayudan, no hay peleas, ni tristezas. Todos allí colaboran y preparan las nubes para cuando cae la lluvia, la nieve y el granizo. Cuando la tierra necesita agua, las personas del cielo toman sus herramientas mágicas y hacen nubes para que comience a llover por todo el mundo. También ayudan a Dios a preparar las almas que estarán en las nuevas personas que nacerán en la tierra. Es por eso que dios quiere a la gente buena ¿entiendes Eva?- dice el Ángel, la niña mira convencida y fascinada por lo que oye.

Entonces ¿Mis papas ayudan a Dios?- pregunta, el Ángel acaricia su cabeza.

Si Eva, ellos trabajan en el cielo ¿Y sabes que me dijeron?- la niña lo mira y pregunta emocionada.

¿Qué?

Me dijeron, Eva, que perdón por dejarte aquí en la tierra. A ellos los llamo Dios y tenían que ir con el. Que ellos están muy bien en el cielo y auque no los puedas ver, ellos estén donde estén siempre te cuidaran y te amaran hasta el momento en el que vuelvan a reencontrarse- ella lo mira con un sonrisa y se limpia sus lagrimas- y también me dijeron que les prometas que vivirás tu vida con mucha alegría y que jamás, jamás te sientas triste. Vive y se una gran persona Eva, hazlos felices y que siempre los hagas sentir orgullosos de ti- finaliza el ángel, la pequeña lo abraza con fuerza.

¡Gracias por venir, Ángel!- el ángel se separa y le dice.

Bien Eva, me despido, tengo otros deseos que cumplir- ella lo toma de la túnica y le dice.

¿Volverás?, ¿vendrás a verme?- el ángel mira esa bella sonrisa.

Si Eva, vendré. Pero ahora entra a la casa, hace frió y espera ver los fuegos artificiales. Veraz a que bello se pondrá el cielo para las 12- La nena ve el cielo.

¡Pero esta nublado ángel!- pregunta Eva, El ángel mira el cielo y con una gran sonrisa le responde,

¡Se despejara, ya lo veraz!- la nena sonríe y muy feliz se retira a la casa.

El ángel, se da vuelta y emprende la marcha, feliz por cumplir con el deseo. En eso se topa con tres tortugas que lo miran con los ojos llorosos. El ángel sorprendido se saca la capucha que cubría su cabeza y pregunta.

Chicos, acaso… ¿Lo escucharon todo?- La tortuga de bandana azul, se limpia las lagrimas y se acerca a su hermano.

Si, Mike lo escuchamos todo…La verdad te pasaste, jamás te vimos actuar así. Le diste esperanza a Eva y eso nos emociono mucho- Dice Leonardo, Mike finalmente se le escapan las lágrimas y sonríe.

Mike, lo que dijiste fue muy hermoso. Me hace muy feliz que seas mi hermano- Dice Donny emocionado.

¡Gracias, chicos!- dice Mike

Si que me hiciste llorar, zoquete- dice Rafa refregándose los ojos- Mike se apena por lo que dicen sus hermanos y mira que ellos tienen en sus manos unos paquetes.

¿Y eso que es?- dice señalando los paquetes

Esto, son disfraces Mike, todos escuchamos el deseo de Eva y parece ser que los cuatro pensamos en lo mismo, pero tu nos ganaste- Dice Leo.

Ya veo, bueno me voy a cambiar- las otras tortugas entran a la casa no sin antes palmear la cabeza de Mike felicitándolo por lo hecho.

Media hora después todos están dentro del lugar esperando la campanada de las doce. Dan las doce y todos se abrazan y se desean un feliz comienzo de año.

Donny y Casey prenden los fuegos artificiales y todos salen afuera. Eva sale muy feliz afuera y ve que el cielo se ha despejado tal cual le dijo el Ángel.

Parece que tendremos un hermoso cielo después de todo- comenta April mirando el espectáculo. Eva se acerca a Leo y le pide que la alce para ver mejor. El quelonio la levanta y las otras tortugas al lado de el contemplan el cielo.

¡Gracias ángel, tenias razón!, ¡Gracias mama y papa!- dice la nena mirando al cielo.

Los chicos se miran felices: ¡Feliz nuevo año hermanos!- se felicitan entre ellos.

**Por otra parte en un recóndito lugar del cielo…**

Ya hemos terminado, padre, costo, pero hemos podido despejar el cielo de nubes- dice un ángel moreno a su padre.

¡Gracias hijos míos! ¡Me hace muy feliz tenerlos aquí!, ¡Los amos mucho!- dice el sujeto de barba muy blanca, la pareja de Ángeles morenos sonríen y se retiran del lugar.

El sujeto de barba blanca ve hacia abajo y dice muy contento:

¿Ya ves? ¡Deseo de fin de año cumplido, Miguel Ángel!

**Fin **

**Bueno he terminado y quiero decirles y desearles a todos ¡Un feliz año nuevo!, disfruten con sus familias, no tomen mucho, y que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo año! ¡Bye, Bye!**


End file.
